


Сразись со мной // Fight Me

by Avord_Naxela



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nighttime, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avord_Naxela/pseuds/Avord_Naxela
Summary: Прошло некоторое время с тех пор, как одной тёмной и дождливой ночью Гриммджо впервые пожаловал в спальню Ичиго через окно, требуя битвы. Кое-что изменилось. А кое-что — нет.Короткий этюд о взаимопонимании и о том, что может значить обещание.





	Сразись со мной // Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fight Me 🤛](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092070) by [murderlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderlight/pseuds/murderlight). 

В первый раз — когда однажды дождливой ночью Гриммджо, не заботясь ни о позднем часе, ни о сухости простыней, насквозь промокший и требующий битвы, ворвался к нему через окно — Ичиго тут же отказал ему.

И дело было вовсе не в том, что ему не нравилось драться с Гриммджо — он любил это, наверное, намного больше, чем следовало бы, — а в том, что пробуждение от тёплого и приятного сна и последующее обнаружение тёплой и приятной тяжести чужого тела сверху немедленно вызвало защитную реакцию в те доли секунды, понадобившиеся Гриммджо, чтобы озвучить свои хреновы требования. Потому что, конечно же, он просто хотел подраться. Ичиго просыпался каждую ночь в течение целой недели после того визита, ожидая почувствовать холодные капли дождя, падающие с растрёпанных голубых волос, на своём лице и шее. Но этого так и не повторилось.

Хотя Гриммджо продолжал приходить. Всегда ночью, всегда через окно, и всегда его голубые глаза, слабо мерцающие в лунном свете, который просачивался в комнату, были слишком близко. Он придавливал Ичиго к кровати, как будто это был единственный способ удержать его достаточно долго, чтобы успеть произнести заветные слова.

Иногда Ичиго говорил ему отъебаться. Иногда именно это и становилось поводом для драки: Гриммджо высказывал ему, какой он толстокожий мудак, что дал обещание и никогда его не выполняет, а Ичиго отвечал, что прерывание сна дважды в неделю убьёт его быстрее, чем Гриммджо когда-либо мог.

Но бывало, Ичиго просто ждал команды, нежась в полусне под тёплыми одеялами или прохладой кондиционера. Ждал, когда откроется в сотый раз окно, матрас промнётся под жёстким нажимом колена, а второе упрётся рядом с его бедром. Ждал, пока Гриммджо склонится над его лицом, прежде чем открыть глаза и встретить в темноте взгляд, отбрасывающий лунный свет в виде двух золотых дисков, как у животного. Ичиго даже не был уверен, знает ли сам Гриммджо, что его глаза делают это. В такие ночи он уже держал свой значок шинигами зажатым в руке под простынёй, поглаживая большим пальцем знакомую деревянную резьбу.

Ещё бывали ночи, когда Ичиго не мог решить, хочет ли он драться или просто смотреть на глупо-возбуждённое лицо Гриммджо, пока желание ухватить того за челюсть-маску не станет невыносимым. Ночи, когда Гриммджо требовалось на пару секунд больше, чтобы проговорить заученную фразу, острые клыки сверкали белизной сквозь его приоткрытые губы, пальцы слегка оттягивали покрывала, сжимая их в кулаке. Ночи, когда он скользил взглядом по ключицам Ичиго и вверх по шее, как будто примеривался для укуса, но что-то его останавливало. Ночи, когда Ичиго задавался вопросом, что станет делать Гриммджо, если сказать ему, что можно всё.

А иногда он так и не появлялся, и Ичиго часами лежал без сна в ожидании встречи, затаив дыхание и стуча сердцем в ответ на каждый звук, только чтобы остаться ни с чем, кроме мягкого жужжания кондиционера над головой и тихого разочарования от собственных мыслей. Такие ночи были, наверное, хуже всего.

Это была как раз одна из них: часы давно отсчитали 3:00, и Ичиго, наконец, закрыл глаза, засыпая, — как окно мурлыкнуло смазанными петлями. Запах недавнего дождя и горячего асфальта заполнил спальню, когда Гриммджо перекатился через вздымающиеся занавески, тёплый и тяжелый, с подоконника на его бёдра. Ладони ударили по матрасу с обеих сторон от головы Ичиго, а неровное дыхание перешло в тихий смех прямо возле его горла. Электрическое тепло от близости пронеслось по обнажённой коже, поднимая дыбом крошечные невидимые волоски, как магнит — железную стружку.

— Полночь — это крайний срок, дубина, — произнёс Ичиго прежде, чем Гриммджо успел хотя бы раскрыть рот, и ловко перевернулся между его бёдрами, как будто тот вообще ничего не весил. Боже, он действительно устал. Рад, но устал. Он подтянул подушку плотнее к щеке и моргнул, уставившись в стену. — Мне вставать через четыре часа. Почему ты опоздал?

Чёрт, не нужно было спрашивать. А вдруг это прозвучало так, будто ему интересно или он злится, что его заставили ждать?

— Застрял в Лас Ночес. Халлибел хочет, чтобы я был её лейтенантом, — Гриммджо покачал головой как та игрушка, пьющая птичка. — Эта работа сжирает много времени, Куросаки. На визиты почти не остаётся.

— Визиты? Ты так это называешь, когда вламываешься сюда как насильник и начинаешь срывать с меня простыни?

— Это оскорбительно. Я даже не говорил, что хочу тебя трахнуть.

Ичиго цыкнул языком, и означать это могло что угодно. Уткнувшись щекой в подушку, он не обратил внимания на то, как странно сместился вес, пригвождающий его к кровати.

— Угу. Что ж, уже слишком поздно для драк, и ты это знаешь, так что можешь просто вернуться к Халлибел. Может, она тебя потренирует.

— Звучит так, будто ты ревнуешь, — Гриммджо склонился ещё ниже, прижавшись лбом к его открытому виску. Ичиго пристально всматривался в очертания предплечья и сжатой ладони всего в нескольких дюймах от его лица. — Будешь по мне скучать, да? Я тоже буду скучать по себе.

— Скучать по тебе, это как скучать по постоянно возвращающейся сыпи, от которой наконец избавился. Хватит тыкаться носом в мою грёбаную голову. Дай мне поспать.

Лейтенант Халлибел. Возможно, Гриммджо просто пришёл попрощаться. Стоит ли ради этого всё-таки пожертвовать сном? Такой важный пост, а в Лас Ночес всё ещё царила чёртова неразбериха. Возможно, это был последний раз, когда Гриммджо смог прийти. Эта мысль окончательно открыла Ичиго глаза, заставляя его нервно сглотнуть от осознания, что он повёл себя как мудак. Не то чтобы ему не нравились их драки, в конце-то концов.

Выудив руку из-под одеяла, он протянул её к не скрытой под маской, мягкой щеке Гриммджо и толкнул. Попав случайно пальцем за уголок губ, Ичиго и бровью не повёл, продолжая толкать, пока Гриммджо не повиновался и палец не выскользнул вновь на свободу. Опустив обе ладони на матрас, чтобы оттолкнуться, Ичиго сел на кровати и хорошенько протёр глаза.

— Хорошо, ладно, я проснулся. Всё ещё не собираюсь драться с тобой сегодня, но готов выслушать все твои жалобы.

— Мне не на что жаловаться, — ответил Гриммджо, усаживая свою костлявую задницу у Ичиго на коленях. — Вот, решил заскочить после того, как отказал ей, если тебе вдруг не насрать, — его губы в бледном свете окна сложились в довольную ухмылку. — Ну, хоть заставил тебя сесть. Сейчас просто расплачусь от счастья. Ты полное дерьмо, когда притворяешься, что не хочешь драться, знаешь?

— Ну, да, — сказал Ичиго; что-то маленькое и тёплое гудело у него в грудной клетке. — Ещё как знаю. Но если бы я не притворялся, то ты торчал бы здесь каждую ночь. Помрёшь ты, что ли, если будешь иногда приходить днём?

— Мне нравится ночь. Она заставляет кровь течь быстрее, — он наклонился, улыбка Гриммджо была полна злобного веселья. — У меня чешутся зубы, когда прихожу сюда и вижу, как ты спишь совсем без одежды, — его взгляд, скользнувший по обнажённой груди Ичиго, был просто нечто. Куросаки с трудом подавил желание тоже посмотреть на себя, чтобы увидеть то, что видел Гриммджо.

— Сейчас лето, придурок. Тебе повезло, что на мне хотя бы простыня, — когда Гриммджо фыркнул, Ичиго прищурился. — Почему ты отказал Халлибел? Смотришь на всех сверху вниз так, будто тебе за это платят. Почему бы не делать это официально?

— Пытаешься от меня избавиться?

— Скорее, мне любопытно. Раньше ты хотел власти над всеми. Разве она не преподносит тебе Уэко Мундо на блюдечке?

— Мне не нужно Уэко Мундо.

— Чушь собачья, — усмехнулся Ичиго. — С чего бы тебе отказываться от звания? Или всё потому, что она королева, а ты — не король?

Гриммджо в темноте запустил руку в волосы, отбросив назад несколько прядей. Сквозь приоткрытые занавески пробивалось достаточно света, чтобы Ичиго мог немного видеть, но недостаточно, чтобы полностью рассмотреть его лицо. Неприятно было иметь дело лишь с тёплой тяжестью на ногах и очертаниями опущенной головы. Наконец, Гриммджо поправил меч на поясе и снова наклонился к нему: в его глазах не было ничего, кроме слабого блеска нечеловеческого золота в зрачках.

— Ты обещал, что будешь биться со мной, сколько я захочу, — это был не ответ, но Ичиго всё равно кивнул. Он чувствовал тёплое дыхание на своих губах. — Схватка в обмен на корону Уэко Мундо. Помнишь?

— Ну, я... не совсем это имел в виду, но да, именно так я и сказал.

Невероятно, но Гриммджо, казалось, смог придвинуться ещё ближе. Ичиго не был уверен, к чему ведёт их разговор, но у него в животе всё сворачивалось тугим узлом от предвкушения.

— Как долго уже я вот так сюда хожу, Куросаки? Год?

— Десять месяцев, плюс-минус несколько дней, — не то чтобы Ичиго считал.

— Значит, прошло десять месяцев с тех пор, как я решил, что драться с тобой хочу больше, чем править. Дошло?

В Уэко Мундо всё было просто, но Гриммджо не был простым арранкаром. Ичиго знал это с их первой встречи. Он читал это через его атаки, его стратегии, его мотивацию. И всё же в чём-то Гриммджо Джагерджак был таким понятным и бесхитростным, что он буквально воспринял обещание Ичиго — и таким образом провёл с ним десять месяцев, отбросив свою идеологию власти, в то время как сам Ичиго совершенно забыл, с чего всё это началось.

Дважды в неделю, каждую неделю. Десять месяцев.

_Стать королём без подданных... Что в этом к чёрту весёлого?!_

_Я буду биться с тобой, сколько захочешь._

— Хм, — тихо сказал Ичиго, сбитый с толку. — Значит, ты действительно слушал тогда. А я-то думал, тебе просто нравится меня бесить.

— И это тоже.

— А как же иначе, — Ичиго плюхнулся обратно на подушку, растирая ладонями лицо, чтобы скрыть улыбку. — Всё ещё не собираюсь драться с тобой сегодня, но если ты закроешь чёртово окно, то можешь пялиться на мою грудь, пока я сплю.

— Я всё-таки не извращенец, Куросаки, — звук захлопывающегося окна говорил об обратном. — Двинься. 

Ичиго подвинулся и даже не стал слишком громко ругаться, когда Гриммджо ни с того ни с сего укусил его в плечо.

Может, это было не всё, на что он, наверное, вроде как, надеялся, но это было чертовски хорошее начало.

Меч взамен короны, когда бы он ни пожелал.

Да, это было чертовски хорошее начало.


End file.
